The Reaper
by yesimsleepingcurrently
Summary: The Guardains have been checking on her every year since the Dark Ages by orders of MIM. When she's slected as the next Guardain, Jack is nominated to spend time with the girl. Can he look past the fact that she knows every detail about his death and that she tries to seal away her emotions? Or will she walk past them to join an even darker cause than Pitch?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooo this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now screaming, "POST ME! POST ME!" and it was giving me a headache so I fianlly decided to kick it out of my brain. Now if there's any mistakes let me know beacuse it is late and my brain is starting to malfunction and I'm misspelling everyother word. That and my betas decided that they didn't want to help me so blame them! Anywayyys i don't really expect this story to get really popular so I'll post chapter one and if it's not getting any love (*cough* reviews *cough*) I will not be continuing this.**

**The prologue happens before Jack joined the Guardians just so you know. Enjoy! **

**Discalmer: Yeah, right. (Can't you just feel the sarcasm just_ oozing_ out of that?)**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Whose turn is it again?"Bunny asked off handedly.

It was one of their rare meetings and all the four Guardians were gathered at the Pole. And their only purpose being to debate who had to visit the Reaper.

"Isn't me." North said matter of factly, crossing his arms. "I vent last time."

"Isn't it your turn Bunny?" Tooth asked fluttering a few feet away from him.

The pooka jumped, "Crikey don't sneak up on me like that Tooth! And no it isn't, I went the time before North did."

Sandy made an arrow pointing to himself.

North looked to Sandy, "It's your turn? Vats very good then. Ah, I get back to work now..."

"Why do we even check on the kid anyways? Aren't there tons of others out there too? Why do we have to check on _her_? She's _creepy_." Bunny emphasized, trying to prove his point.

"Because Manny asked us to remember?" Tooth responded. "He asked us to keep an eye on her in case Pitch ever tried to contact her."

Bunny sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I know. At least I'm not going this time."

Sandy glared at Bunny before waving at Tooth and North and flying away.

"Bye, Sandy!" Tooth's voice followed him to the exit, along with a sarcastic "good luck" from Bunny. Sandy allowed his dream sand to form into a huge manta ray; it carried him to Siberia where the Reaper had set up her 'base'. It was day there but since it was winter the temperature was nearing -50°F the Sandman didn't have to worry about humans seeing the gigantic manta ray flying across the sky. He couldn't feel changes in temperature much but he could tell it was cold; he was half surprised that he didn't see Jack Frost around.

When Sandy saw the familiar outcropping of rocks below him, he let the manta ray dissipate and floated to the ground. Upon entering the cave Sandy looked around to see if anything had changed since his last visit. A rather large fireplace now occupied one wall of the cave, filling the room with light. A bed with dark covers that hadn't been made, a dresser and a nightstand, along with an oversized armchair and a table standing next to it. There was a door to his left that he knew lead to the bathroom. The bookshelf in the corner was overflowing with books and there were piles of books stacked next to it that wouldn't fit on the shelves; the other Guardians, after finding her love for books often sent her any they got their hands on. On the far wall was a counter with a stove and rows of dark cabinets. And the newest addition to the room was a microwave sitting on the counter.

"Hello Sandman." A voice said next to him.

Sandy turned to see the person who now stood next to him. He smiled up at the dark haired teen. Unlike his fellow Guardians, Sandy didn't see the girl next him as creepy, just a little different. Sandy waved at the girl and he was granted a rare smile from the usually stoic faced Reaper.

Sandy twisted his hands, he hated to bring it up but it was part of the reason he was there in the first place. He sighed before creating an image over his head that the Reaper immediately understood.

She nodded, dark locks falling in front of her face. "Yes, I have seen him recently. I believe you should be on the lookout about him; he seems to be growing stronger. It's very worrisome." She maneuvered around the bed and pulled two cups from one of the cabinets along the wall. She filled them full of water and put them in the microwave after placing teabags in them. When the timer went off she offered one to him, "Tea?"

Sandy accepted the warm cup and sipped it before creating a few more symbols over his head. He also liked her for her ability to always know what he was trying to say with his pictures, it made a regular conversation between them easier.

She shook her head as she relaxed in the armchair and Sandy made one of his own so he could sit as well. "No, I'm not afraid of Pitch in the slightest. If anything he is afraid of me."

Sandy nodded as if this made sense to him. The two sat for a while before the Reaper spoke again, "I really do enjoy when you visit Sandman." Sandy nodded happily in agreement.

Sadly, both had to return to their respective jobs not long after. The Reaper walked Sandy to the entrance of the cave and watched him create a plane out of his dust. "I'll see you soon?" Sandy recognized the hope in the girls' voice and gave her the most convincing smile and nod he could before his plane took off down the icy rocks and into the grey sky.

When he looked back he saw her waving and in the next second she blinked out of existence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Jack Frost saw the Northern Lights he immediately ordered the Wind to take him to the workshop. When he entered the workshop he was met with the other Guardians arguing.

"It's Tooths' turn!" Bunny growled.

Tooth got right up into his face and Jack had never seen her so irritated with anyone other than Pitch. "I told you I can't go this year! U.S., California, Sacramento, 23rd street. Two molars go go go!" She told her fairies quickly before turning back to Bunny, "I'm swamped! I don't think I've been this busy since the sixties!" Tooth spouted off another location, "I'll go next year instead!"

"But zat would mean I must go!" North exclaimed.

Bunny snorted, "Why do you think we visit just after Christmas mate? So when it's _your turn you can go._"

"Go where?" Jack asked Sandy curiously. Sandy gestured to ask the other and Jack sighed, it didn't really seem like a good idea to interrupt them but nevertheless Jack spoke up. "Go where?"

Heads turned and Jack began to feel a twinge of regret at the look on Bunny and North's faces. "Jack can go!" North shouted happily, glad to throw Jack to the wolves if it meant he didn't have to go.

"Yeah, Frostbites got over five hundred years to-" Bunny was cut off by moonlight shinning through the skylight.

"Manny!" North said, "It is good to see you!"

Jack jumped as a voice spoke in his head. "Guardians, it is time to choose another to join your ranks." Jacks eyes widened when he realized that the voice he heard was actually the moon speaking to him.

"Another?" Tooth asked confused, "But Jack just joined. Why we need another Guardian?"

Instead of answering, the crystal rose out of the floor and the Guardians gathered around it. An image began to form and Bunny's words became a chant, "Please not the Groundhog. Please not the Groundhog. Please not the Groundhog."

When the image cleared to show a cloaked figure with a hood that didn't reveal a face, the Guardians – with the exception of Jack and Sandy – flinched.

"Seriously?" Bunny exploded. "The Groundhog I could live with but why _her_?"

North looked at the moon, "Manny you must be joking. I honestly don't see how zis one can become a Guardian." He told the moon sincerely.

"I believe it is her time. If you do not convince her to join you she will join the side of one who is attempting to surpass Pitch. You forget my friend that this child has the ability to change one's life span. And that does include immortals; even I am not sparred from this list. Mother Nature, Father Time, we are all at the mercy of this ones neutrality."

Tooth was the first one to recover, "Neutrality?"

"Yes, they have not chosen a side since the dark ages."

"But her center," North said tiredly, "I do not have a clue as to vat it would be."

"I understand your concerns, but I do not see their center as something dark. Time is of the essence my friends, you must go." The moon moved away from the skylight, not leaving anymore room for argument and Jack looked around confused.

"Seriously, I have no clue what just happened." He said prompting the older Guardians to explain. They ignored him, with the exception of Sandy who sent him an apologetic look, since he could not explain.

North scratched his head, "Suppose zat means we all go zen." North led the way to the sleigh and Bunny followed muttering.

North called out to one of the Yeti's, "Phil! Meet us by the sleigh with the book!" The Yeti nodded and walked off to do what he was told.

Jack tapped Tooth on the shoulder as they walked, or flew for some. "I still have no clue who we're going to see."

Tooth spouted another location before answering, "I'm surprised you haven't met her Jack. She's been around longer than we have." Jack shrugged. "She's the Reaper."

"The Reaper? As in the Grim Reaper? Like Death?" Jack asked incredulously.

"That's the one." Bunny shivered, "She's creepy."

Jack caught the glare that Sandy shot at Bunny. "Do you think she's scary?" He asked the Sandman.

Sandy gave a small smile and shook his head as they climbed into the sleigh. "Did you know she could kill you?" Sandy shook his head again. "And you're still not scared of her?" Sandy smiled wider and formed the word 'no' above his head in sand.

Phil appeared by the sleigh and handed North a hard back book, "Zank you." North handed the book to Jack, "Don't lose zat."

Jack turned the book in his hands, "_The Book Thief_?"

North nodded, "It's about what ze humans call World War II. It's also narrated by a version Death. I zought she would enjoy it." Sandy opened his mouth in silent laughter, nodding. "Good, I vas hoping I wouldn't offend her." Sandy shook his head grinning.

Bunny and Tooth shivered as the landscape below them began to get whiter and whiter. "Forgot how cold it is here mate." Bunny told North when his teeth began to chatter.

North urged the reindeer to go faster, "Almost zere." Though Tooth and Bunny couldn't die from the cold it wasn't good for them to be out in it for very long.

Five minutes later they were landing on the grey outcropping of rocks at the entrance of the cave. Sandy simply walked into the cave and Jack followed behind him. The others, though cold were reluctant but entered as well.

When they entered the actual room All but Sandy froze. Sitting in a chair made of black sand next to the fire place, was Pitch Black himself. Jack snarled and lifted his staff at the boogie man. In return Pitch regarded them with a bored expression, before calling out. "Reaper, you have visitors."

The door to the bathroom opened; a figure in a dark cloak with the hood up stood in the entrance. "I'm well aware Morton." She told Pitch before fixing Jack with a cold stare. "Jack Frost, I suggest you lower your staff."

Jacks hands tightened around his staff, "But that's-"

"I am aware of who is sitting in the room." She growled at him. "He poses no threat to any of you and if you do not lower your staff you will not be welcome here. Now put it down or go wait outside."

North put a hand on Jacks shoulder, "Put it down Jack."

Jack glared at Pitch but did as he was told.

"Sandy, would you like some tea?" Sandy nodded and moved closer to the fire, making a chair for him to sit in.

The Reaper glanced at Tooth and Bunny, who were attempting to regain body heat. "Would you like some blankets?" Tooth nodded for them both and Reaper closed her eyes. The room shifted and another door appeared, she opened the door and disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a pile of blankets so large she almost fell over. Pitch smirked before standing and taking some of the blankets from her, "They don't need that many."

"Well I'd rather not have any pain in the room; frostbite is included in that category. If they weren't immortal they would be dead by now." She responded plainly.

"Well I wouldn't mind." Pitch grumbled as he set the blankets on the floor, since he really didn't want to go near the Guardians. He then plopped down in his chair.

"Not happening Morton." Reaper responded. She set the other blankets next to Bunny and Tooth. Reaper straightened and walked toward the cabinets. Pitch turned his head to her, "Can I have some as well?"

"Yes Morton, I planned on giving you some." She pulled cups from the cabinets, filled them with water and put them in the microwave. "I'm out of tea." She turned to the room, "Could someone help me?" North shoved Jack forward and the winter spirit made his way to the counter.

"What did you need?" Jack wasn't sure if he liked the Reaper; the way Sandy had described her she seemed fine, but Pitch was sitting in the room with them and she seemed fine with it.

She pointed up at the top of one of the cabinets, "The tea is up there." Jack set the book in his hands on the counter and leaned his staff against it before climbing up on the counter. "Why don't you do this yourself?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"I fell last time." The bluntness in her statement nearly made Jack fall of the counter himself. He looked down at her and caught a glimpse of black hair peeking out of her hood.

"How did you fall?" he asked, returning to the task of retrieving the tea. "Which one do you want?"

"Simple, I'm short and clumsy." It was true; Reaper was about five inches shorter than Jack, "The orange one, please." Jack retrieved the tea and hopped down from the counter to find Reaper looking at the book. "What's this?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer but North interrupted from across the room, "Jack brought it for you. He zought you might enjoy it." Jack shot him a look but when he turned back to look at Reaper he was surprised to see her eyes looking at him. He nearly jumped out of his skin; her eyes were_ red_, not like a bright red, but more of a blood red.

"Thank you, Jack. Perhaps my first impression of you was wrong." She looked back at the book, "_The Book Thief_, World War II. That was such a sad time for humans, so much death. I had to travel a lot."

Pitch chuckled, "I loved those wars, so much fear!"

Reaper turned sharply to Pitch, "Morton," the iciness in her voice made a chill go down even Jacks spine and Pitch's face showed true terror, "Do not joke about those wars." She was suddenly standing in front of the boogie man. "Wars do not benefit anyone and if you decide that they are funny, rest assured you will not be seen in the upper world for the next millennia."

Pitch gulped, "Yes ma'am."

The microwave beeped and Pitch let out a breath of relief when Reaper left his side to atted to the tea.

Jack shifted away from the hot mugs nervously and Reaper spoke again, "Don't worry; I'm not going to ask you to help. I don't want you to burn yourself, however you can try some if you'd like." She slid a mug across the counter to him and left t give the others theirs.

Jack poked at the cup, it didn't burn. He slowly wrapped his hand around the cup and lifted it to his mouth, it didn't smell like anything. He took a sip and nearly burned his lip, "Ow."

"Blow on it."Reaper told him while giving tea to Bunny who with some slight hesitation accepted it.

Jack did what she had suggested before braving another sip, the hot liquid sat in his mouth and Jack detected a hint of cinnamon among the oranges. He swallowed, "That's not as bad as I thought it would be."

Tooth smiled, "It doesn't hurt to try something new."

Sandy after a moment of thought made chairs for the others to sit, though Jack disregarded the chair and sat on the unmade bed, as far away from the fire as possible.

Reaper stared at him, "That's my bed."

Jack smiled, "Yes, yes it is."

Pitch nearly choked on his tea in laughter. The chair he sat in disappeared and he fell to the floor cackling. Reaper glared at him and He waved a hand, "I'm leaving. I'm leaving." He dissolved into the shadows.

North looked from the spot where Pitch disappeared to Reaper and back again. "Vat just happened?"

Reaper shook her head before wincing. Suddenly, startling everyone but Reaper, a small green wisp appeared in front of her. She took it in her hands and spoke, "Pax tempus tuum. Altera vita enim ut nunc." The wisp turned a cool blue before fizzling out. Reaper sighed before taking a seat. "Sorry about that. Now let's discuss the reason you all came to visit me, Man in the Moon has asked for me to become a Guardian." She looked at all of them and Jack wondered how this would go.

He hoped it went well, he'd rather not be killed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So yes I am horrible. Stab me with forks, burn me at the stake, yada yada yada. Whatever. Im sorry for the sucky updating schedule. All the ideas I had for this story went out the window (the plot, details on Reaper, the _antagonist_ yeah...) (please forgive any spelling errors my betas are on strike)**

**By the way my friend JayOtaku is writing a Fairy Tail fic and if you're a fan of FT you should go check it out. it s called Luke, the 3 type dragon slayer. It's really good and You should go check it out. :)**

**Disclaimer****: I wanna go to bed so I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! there done. be content. now please read enjoy and review. gnight.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The silence in the room was almost too much to bear, but Jack was too afraid to break the quiet that had settled over the group. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed; Bunny was pretending to be occupied with not burning himself with his tea that had been handed to him. Tooth looked nervously down at her mug, North was eyeing the bookshelf and even Sandy was slightly nervous with the Reapers previous words.

Ice formed around where he was sitting and Jack decided to break the silence before he iced over the room. "Yeah, Man in the Moon said you were supposed to become a guardian. Now I'm new to this and all so I don't how this is supposed to go and all but I think you're supposed to say yes and there be some sort of fanfare or something."

Eyes turned to Jack but he just gave his signature half smile, keeping his eyes level with Reapers gaze. Reaper tilted her head to the side, "Jack Frost… You are not fond of Pitch Black are you?"

Jacks smile dropped, "I don't really like him at all."

Reaper nodded shortly, "Mmm, I should've expected that." She looked to the older guardians, "If I become a Guardian will I be permitted to continue to see Mortan?"

Bunny scoffed lightly under his breath, "Why would you want to see Pitch?"

"Because Bunnymund," With Reapers eyes on him Bunny shrunk a bit, "Mortan has been my only friend since the Dark Ages. I may not agree with his recent behavior and as his friend I will apologize for his actions, but I will not abandon him because you say I must."

Jack quickly stood in front of Reaper, who had slowly risen out of her chair, his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Whoa, whoa. Reaper calm down. Look," He said as Reaper sat back down in her chair, "I'm not really happy about you talking to Pitch, seeing as he's not _exactly_ not my favorite person in the world. But we're not telling you that you can't be friends with him. Really, as long as you're not asking us to hang out with him, you being friends shouldn't be anything to freak out over. Besides," he said smirking in Bunny's direction, "you shouldn't listen to the kangaroo."

"You bloody brat! I'm a bunny!" Bunny yelled at the winter spirit, jerking and spilling his tea. "Ow! Ow! That's bloody hot!"

Jack laughed at the pooka and the tense mood in the room melted away. Reaper looked up at Jack, "You are an interesting one." Jack looked over to her with a confused look but Reaper only shook her head.

"Guardians?" The group looked to Reaper who had spoken, "If you would accept me I think I would like to join. I promise to do my best to protect the children of the world."

The older Guardians gave each other smiles and North stood, "Would you like to ride in ze sleigh?"

Reaper stood as well, head tilting to the side, "And where would we be going?"

North grinned happily, "You want to become a Guardian yes? Vell then to the Vorkshop ve go!" The others stood as well and Tooth took hers, North's and Bunny's mugs to the counter as the others filed outside. Reaper did the same with Jack's, Sandy's and Pitch's cup which had dropped to the floor when he left. "I know you aren't that comfortable around me, but I hope we can get along."

Tooth smiled at the smaller girl, "I think we'll get along just fine. And it'll be good to have another girl in the group." She moved to put her hand on the girls shoulder but Reaper jumped back, stumbling over the back of her cloak and tumbling to the floor. Tooth fluttered around her worriedly, "Reaper, are you okay? Do you want me to help you up?"

Reaper shook her head, pulling herself onto her hands and knees, "I did say I was clumsy didn't I?"

Tooth flew a little lower, "Do you not liked being touched?"

Reaper lifted herself off the floor, slightly unsteady. "No, I do not. I am sorry; I don't partially like to be touched."

"That's alright," Tooth said with a smile. "The others are already outside in the sleigh, why don't we go with them?"

"Is it fun?" Reaper asked quietly as they walked outside.

Tooth looked back at Reaper, "The sleigh? Yes I think its fun; actually everybody but Bunny likes it."

Behind Tooth's back Reaper smiled a small smile, "Well if the spirit of fun likes it then there's no denying it."

* * *

Jack decided he liked watching Reaper look over the side of the sleigh as they flew. Her cloak whipped out with the wind and showed a normal black, long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black biker boots. Oddly enough though her hood stayed in place, not even slightly disturbed by the wind around them. She leaned over the side of the sleigh, almost falling out. "So, whatcha' looking at?"

"Nothing really, I'm just not used to flying. It's fun."

"You can't fly?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head, "No, I could free fall I suppose but I doubt it'd be the same."

Jack laughed, "It's only fun if you can catch yourself at the bottom." As soon as he said that they were though the snow globe and at the North Pole. Jack nudged Reaper with his staff, not noticing her jump and pointed with his staff to the Workshop.

"Oh wow." Jack smiled at the awe in her voice as she peered at the ever growing work place. Her awe and his amusement at the girl only increased as they walked through the Workshop. She was in shock at all the toys and the happiness of the place. At one point she stopped and picked a yoyo, examining it curiously. She held it out to North, "What is this?"

He took it from her and showed her a few tricks as he spoke, "It's a yoyo. It vas really popular a vhile back, not so much now."

Tooth flew up on her other side, "Do you not see toys often?"

Reaper shook her head, still focused on North's hands as he played with the yoyo. "No, we didn't have toys when I was alive. And I haven't really bothered with them since I became the Grim Reaper. There wasn't any need to. May I try?"

North smiled and set the yoyo in her palm. The first few tries were fails but on her fifth try she succeeded in letting it go down then having it return to her. "I did it." She whispered mostly to herself. She held the yoyo back out to North. "Thank you for letting me play with it."

North shook his head at her, "No. You keep zat."

Jack swore he saw a smile under her hood. "Thank you."

She was well entertained with the yoyo all the way to the crystal floor, where the crystal for Man in the Moon was held. Once there North had Phil bring the Guardian Book out to him. "Are you ready?" He asked Reaper and the small girl nodded. "Will you, Grim Reaper, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard their lives, their hopes and their dreams? For they are all we have, all we are and all we will ever be."

Reaper nodded, "I will." Her voice was firm in her decision and the other Guardians couldn't help but smile at each other fondly, they remembered when they first said this oath as well.

After a little, somewhat unwelcome fanfare from the elves, Reaper spoke again. "Well I'm not sure how this works, but I need to attend to some things."

North stopped her before she could blink away, "Ahhh, vait. Vhy don't you take Jack vith you?"

Reaper's head titled to the side, "Why?"

Before anyone could make an excuse as to why, Sandy fored a serese of pictures over his head and Reaper nodded, suprising the rest at how well she could follow along with the golden mans pictures. "Mmm. Do you know who the person that is trying to surpass Pitch is?"

Bunny shook his head, "Not a clue mate."

"And since Jack is really the only one of us that isn't extremely busy and-" Reaper cut Tooth off.

"No it makes sense, but I do need to ask that you don't think I'm defenseless." Reaper said simply.

"I don't mean to bash ya' mate, but you don't look like you could do much." Bunny said crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Reaper sighed slightly and stretched out an arm behind her, her fingers splayed out wide. A staff began to materialize in her reach, then the curve of a blade before the scythe was fully formed and the weight settled into her hand. She pulled it in front of her, examining it for a moment. "The rumors of Death holding a scythe were true, though it is a lot easier to not have to carry it around all the time." She uncurled her fingers around the staff and it slowly dissipated. "I may be clumsy but I've had a few thousand years to learn how to use it, so I'm pretty good with it."

Tooth spoke, putting a hand on Bunny's shoulder to keep him from making a comment. "It's good to know that but I would still feel better if Jack went with you. You might even end up liking having him around."

Sandy nodded fondly and Jack rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. Reaper nodded as well, "No, I think it is a wise idea as well, I'm just…not sure…" Her words slowed and she shifted uncomfortably.

Tooth hummed; now aware of the girls dislike for physical contact she understood the hesitance. "Why don't you both just hold onto Jack's staff? That shouldn't be a problem right?" The others gave the two girls strange looks but Jack nodded, then a smaller slower nod came from Reaper.

"Thank you Tooth." Reaper said to the fairy before turning to Jack, "Are you ready?"

"Oh and I have a question before you go!" Tooth said quickly, "If you wouldn't mind." Reaper nodded and Tooth took a breath, "How old are you? Not you as the Grim Reaper but as a person."

"You mean how old I was when I died?" Tooth nodded a little stiffly. "I was fifteen when I became the Grim Reaper." Reaper looked to Jack.

Jack nodded and held out his staff for her and as soon as her hand made contact with the wood the two blinked out of existence.

Tooth sighed after they were gone. "Guys? I don't think we've very good at our jobs."

North looked at the tooth fairy carefully, "Vhy vould you say zat Tooth?"

"_Fifteen_." Tooth said tiredly. "Both Jack and Reaper were _fifteen_ years old when they died. First we left Jack, an _immortal child_, on his own after he died, for five hundred years. And then we've isolated another immortal fifteen year old, because of the role she was given. We are horrible at our job. How did we not notice this before?"

Nothing else was said as the four Guardians went on their separate ways to carry out their respective jobs.

North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny all pondered the words that were said as they went about their day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't think I've ever updated so quickly... huh... forgive me if there's any spelling errors. my betas hate me. I fixed all of the errors (that I could find) in the last chapter so that should be good to go. **

**Disclaimer****: Nope. Dont own it.**

**There is death in this chapter - we all knew it was coming - shes the Grim Reaper for petes sake there's going to be _some _form of death eventually. I added some stuff in there about Jack that wasnt in the movie so if you dont like it sorry. **

**Read enjoy and review please. And to all of those who have review/fav/followed. YOU ARE AMAZING! seriously I open my email and thats all I can see. seriously thanks. Ive stalled you enough go read now.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

When Reaper and Jack appeared in a different place Reapers fingers pulled back from Jacks staff immediately. Jack looked around dizzily, slightly disoriented from the sudden change of scenery. "Where are we?" He asked looking around the room, to his shock he recognized the walls of a hospital room.

"Making a house call." Reaper answered, walking over to the only bed in the room which was occupied by a small body. Jack watched as Reapers long cloak changed into a hooded sweatshirt as she approached the young boy.

The small boy couldn't have been more than eight at the most. He was bald and wore a hospital gown, his hands folded in his lap and staring out the window at the sunset as he sat up in the bed, propped up by a small mountain of pillows. He turned when Reaper approached him; she stood next to the bed with her hands in her pockets and stared back at him.

"Are you here to take me away now?" He asked quietly.

Jack walked to Reapers side, "He can see you?"

Reaper ignored Jack, "Yes, I am."

The boys' eyes watered, "I'm not ready to die yet." Tears streamed down his face and he sniffed rubbing at his eyes. Reaper moved forward, pulling the boy into a firm hug. The eight year old cried into her shoulder, clinging to the back of her sweatshirt as if she were a lifeline.

Jack watched with a pained look for a moment before turning away. It didn't seem like a moment he should be witnessing, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter seeing as there wasn't really any other place he could go. It hurt him to see a child in pain like this; he was a Guardian, he was meant to keep kids happy and keep their dreams alive, how could he do that for a child that was lying in a hospital bed, dying? He looked back at the two on the bed, the boys' sobs had died down and his grip on Reaper had lessened considerably. Jack knew the boy was dying and he could do nothing to change that but was there any way that he could make the boys last moment's happy ones?

Jack leaned forward slightly, "Reaper? Could you ask him a question for me?" When Reaper's head turned slightly in his direction he spoke again. "Ask him if he likes snow."

"Alex?" The little boy pulled his head out of the crook of Reapers shoulder to look at her, "Do you like snow?"

Alex shrugged, wiping snot away from his nose as quickly as he could. "I've never seen it." He sniffed.

Jack leaned forward more, "Ask him if he wants to see it."

"Would you like to see it?" Reaper asked softly.

Alex nodded eagerly, his eyes lighting up with excitement. Jack smiled and began to form a snowball in his hands, before tossing it in the air. The snowball exploded overhead, showering the room with snow. Alex smiled widely, reaching up to grab the white flakes out of the air. The two Guardians sat for a few moments watching Alex laugh as he caught snowflakes on his tongue. After a little while the boy calmed down, he turned to Reaper. "Thank you."

Reaper shook her head, "I'm not the one you should thank, but I know he heard you." She sighed slightly. "It's time to go now."

Alex grew nervous again, his hands fidgeting in his lap, "Will… Will it hurt?" He asked quietly.

Reaper shook her head, "It's just like falling asleep." Alex nodded and leaned back on his pillows. Reaper leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead.

As the little boy breathed out he spoke, "I love you mom and dad." Reaper moved back and cupped her hands over his chest, as she pulled away a blue wisp was cupped in her hands. "Dormire bene mi parvulus." The blue wisp flickered once before disappearing from her hands altogether.

Jack broke the small silence, eyes locked on the unmoving body on the bed. "Um, could we leave?" The heart monitor by the boy's bead had started to go off as soon as Reaper had put her hands on the boy's chest.

Reaper looked at Jack before glancing back and nodded, reaching out to touch his staff. When the tips of her fingers made contact they were suddenly on the side of a busy street. Jack noticed that the sky was dark, but even though it was night the city streets were lit up and filled with a decent amount of people, but enough to where a person could walk without bumping into the person next to them. Reaper started to walk so Jack fell into step next to her, stepping to the side on occasion when a person walked close enough to pass through him. "So… what were the little blue lights?"

Reaper turned her head slightly in his direction and Jack noticed he could see more of her face than he could earlier. "Those were souls Jack."

"Oh."

They walked in silence for a little while longer. "I have to thank you." Jack turned to Reaper with a questioning look. Her eyes were focused on the street ahead of her, "You made Alex's last moments in this realm happy. I must thank you for that. Very few children pass on peacefully, so thank you for helping him be happy."

"You're welcome." Jack said quietly. "I have another question. How can people see you?"

Reaper pulled some change out of her pocket and tossed it in the cup next to a man sitting on the side of the street. The man smiled at her as if to prove Jack's point. "Thank you miss."

"You're welcome." She said before continuing to walk. "Not everyone can see me, unlike the rest of the immortals that you and I know of that can be seen by children it is the opposite for me. Adults and sometimes teenagers can see me. Adults know that eventually, death will come to claim them and there is no way for them to deny my existence. Those who have witnessed death as well or are nearly ready to leave this realm, just as Alex was, are able to see me. Most children are aware in the depths of their minds that they will one day meet me but the innocence of youth keeps them truly believing that I exist. Though I am thankful for that, I suppose. Believing in death at such a young age is one of the things that bring Mortan into the picture and I would never wish that on a child."

"You said that was a house call; do you always go see people who are dying?"

Reaper hummed lightly and looked to the sky, "No, there are too many deaths for that. Most souls go straight to where they're supposed to go. But the restless ones are usually sent my way –as well as a few others; I calm them before they move on from this realm. I try to visit the children that are leaving, to make it easier for them. It's not ideal – to die as a child; you know this Jack Frost. Though I must admit your soul is a stubborn one." Jack looked at Reaper fully, his eyebrows pulled together as he tried to pull together the meaning of Reapers words. Reaper looked at him now and Jack was startled to see her red eyes shining. "I've never seen a soul quite like yours before. One that time and time again has fought tooth and nail against me. I still remember them you know. The first time, you were still mortal around eight or nine and you were deathly sick. And when I went to retrieve your soul from your body I couldn't remove it, as though you were saying "no I'm not leaving yet."" Reaper laughed lightly and despite the topic Jack couldn't help but smile. "I remember I was so shocked that you had done that that I tripped over you and ended up with my face planted against the ground. And the second time when you got into the fight with one of the boys in your village after he was throwing rocks at one of the younger girls. Then the third time when you fell in the pond trying to save your sister. I remember waiting for your soul to come to me. Man in the Moon stopped me; he said that he had chosen you and that I was to leave you alone, so I did. I thought that was the last I had seen of you."

Reaper took a deep breath, "Imagine my surprise when five hundred years later, I come to an icy waste land wondering why this ending _hurt_ so much. Only to find the same boy whose soul defied me time and time again. I'm so sorry Jack. That day when you fought against Pitch and he broke your staff… I couldn't help you and I'm so sorry for that. I wish I could've helped you, looking down at you in that crevice I wished that for all the souls that had come to me willingly that yours would continue to fight – to _live_. Then you mended your staff and I wasn't needed anymore."

Jack was quiet. Reaper coughed. "I'm sorry that was insensitive of me. I forgot most immortals don't like to relive their deaths. I apologize."

Jack shook his head roughly, "No, it's ok. It's just weird to know someone who knows about every time you almost died and actually did die."

"Your sister, Olivia, she lived a full life. I've never seen a soul more at peace than hers." Reaper said softly.

Jack smiled, "I'm glad." Jack looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "So what does my soul look like?"

"What?"

Jacks face broke out in his signature half smile, "My soul what does it look like?"

Reaper tilted her head to the side, her eyes laughing. "I can't decide between a fiery red ball of defiance or a white ball of fun."

"Fiery red?" Jack use the Wind to float in front Reaper as she walked. "Really? That's just wrong."

"Mmmm? You think so?" Jack could've sworn he saw Reaper smirk. "Well how about we go with a white ball of mischief and fun then?"

Jack grinned so wide his face began to hurt. "Perfect."


End file.
